Kiss GoodBye Part 1
by HyeoraSasuNaru
Summary: AUTHOR COMEBACK! KyuMin,Slight HaeMin. Kyuhyun pergi meningalkan Sungmin untuk menyelesaikan masalah keluarga, tetapi Donghae sahabat dari Kyuhyun menyukai Sungmin. ia selalu berada di sisi Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun tidak ada,YAOI,AU,ANEH RnR please!


**TITLE : Kiss GoodBye**

**Author : Hyeora**

**Genre : Drama/Romance**

**Rate : T **

**Disclaimer : Kyuhyun punya Sungmin, Sungmin punya author wkwkwk#digamparkyu**

**Warning : BL, BoyXBoy, Shonen-Ai, Au, Tak sesuai EYD Gajeee**

**~KyuMin~**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

Kau membohongi ku.

Aku benci dengan ini semua. Perlakuan mu terhadapku hanya sandiwara belaka!

Kau bilang kau mencintai ku, tetapi kenapa kau meninggalkanku?

.

.

.

.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Kiss Goodbye**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pukul sepuluh malam. Terlihat hanya beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang dikereta bawah tanah kota Daegu. Seorang lelaki bertubuh tegap tengah melirik sebuah papan pengumuman yang berisi daftar keberangkatan tiap kereta listrik. Hanya helaan napas panjang yang sekarang ia bisa lakukan ketika sudah melihat papan pengumuman. _Mianhe Sungmin,_ Kyuhyun menarik koper yang berwarna hitam pekat menuju kereta listrik tepat berada didepannya.

"Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah kakinya, memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya tadi. Detak jantungnya terasa berhenti ketika melihat sosok yang memanggilnya. Bibir jokernya terangkat keatas melukiskan sebuah senyuman yang begitu tulus. Sosok tersebut berlari mendekati Kyuhyun, memeluknya dengan begitu erat.

"Mianhe, Mianhe,"

Kata-kata tersebut terus keluar dari bibir joker milik Kyuhyun. Sungguh, ingin rasanya Kyuhyun membawa pergi orang yang kini tengah mendekapnya dengan begitu erat ketempat yang begitu sunyi. Hanya ada dia dan sosok itu berada disana.

"Hiks.."

Isakan itu kini sudah meluncur bebas dari sipemilik bibir pulm yang tengah mendekap Kyuhyun begitu erat. Tangan putih pucat Kyuhyun mengusap lembut rambut hitam sipemilik bibir pulm itu.

"Mianhe Sungmin," ucap Kyuhyun pelan. Lee Sungmin, itulah nama dari sosok yang mendekap Kyuhyun dengan begitu erat sekarang. _Kau mengkhianati ku Cho Kyuhyun! Aku membencimu! _Sungmin menenggelamkan kepalanya di tengkuk leher Kyuhyun. Sehingga aroma _mint _dari Kyuhyun dapat tercium olehnya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan itu, dan menatap dalam mata _foxy_ yang selama ini selalu menghinoptisnya didalam sebuah lubang yang mampu membuat Kyuhyun terjebak didalamnya. Lelaki jangkung itu mengambil napas, lalu membuangnya dengan pelan.

Perlahan wajah putih Kyuhyun mendekat kearah Sungmin, Kyuhyun merasakan hembusan napas Sungmin menerpa wajah putihnya. Sungmin menutup matanya perlahan untuk menikmati perlakuan Kyuhyun yang akan menciumnya.

Ciuman perpisahan.

Cup~

_Apakah ini adalah waktu terakhir aku merasakan ciumannya? Ciuman yang selalu memabukkan ku. Tuhan, tolong jangan pisahkan kami untuk selamanya. Aku sangat mencintainya, _Sungmin meneteskan air matanya sekali lagi.

Bibir Kyuhyun mencium lembut bibir pulm Sungmin. Seakan mengatakan tentang perasaan mereka semuanya.

.

.

.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_1 Minggu Kemudian…_

**DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!**

Hentakan kaki seseorang menggema disebuah lorong kantor. Dengan tumpukan map-map yang menjulang tinggi berada ditangannya. Dengan penuh hati-hati sosok itu berjalan agar tumpukan map yang berada di tangannya tidak jatuh dari tangannya.

**BUK**

Tumpukan map-map itu kini tengah berpindah tempat dari tangan Sungmin sekarang berada diatas meja kerjanya. Sungmin berkacak pinggang melihat tumpukan-tumpukan map itu. "Uh," desahnya melihat beberapa map yang mala ini harus diselesaikannya juga.

"Sungmin-ah," suara serak-serak basah yang keluar dari seorang wanita berkucir ekor kuda membuat Sungmin mengadah untuk mendapati wanita yang memanggilnya tadi. Mata yang awalnya sudah sipit semakin ia sipitkan ketika ia melihat wanita yang tidak familiar baginya lagi.

"Oh, Victoria-sshi. Ada apa memanggil ku?"

Dengan wajah sulit ditebak Victoria berjalan mendekat kearah Sungmin. Ia mengurucutkan bibir tipisnya, _sepertinya ia akan mulai berceloteh kalau betapa kesalnya kekasihnya, Oh ayolah Victoria, jangan sekarang. Aku sungguh lagi sibuk, _Sungmin yang sudah terbiasa dengan sifat Victoria hanya harap maklum.

"Apakah kau sedang sibuk Sungmin-ah?"

Pertanyaan benar-benar ingin membuat Sungmin membenturkan kepalanya ke meja kerjanya. _Apa ia tidak melihat tumpukan map ini?_ , Sunggut Sungmin dengan helaan napas berat. "Seperti yang kau lihat Victoria-sshi, aku harus mengerjakan map-map ini malam ini juga." Jawab Sungmin dengan senyuman manis.

"Yah, padahal aku ingin menceritakan betapa kesalnya aku pada kekasih ku!"

Bagaikan _dejavu, _perkataan Victoria sudah dapat ditebak oleh lelaki pemilik wajah aegyo ini. "Mianhe Victoria-sshi sepertinya malam ini kau harus menunda acara sesi curhat mu dulu, haha.." Sungmin tertawa pelan melihat wajah Victoria yang ditekuk seperti itu.

"Baiklah !"

Wanita itu keluar sembari menghentakan kakinya kelantai –tertanda kalau ia sedang kesal-, Sungmin yang melihatnya hanya tertawa pelan, lalu mengeleng kepalanya pelan. Sekarang mata _foxy-_nya tengah menatap map-map yang berisi dokumen yang harus ia selesaikan.

Tetapi, tidak sengaja olehnya ia melihat figura dimana fotonya bersama Cho Kyuhyun –kekasihnya- tengah saling bergandengan tangan sembari tersenyum senang. Jemari-jemarinya mengusap pelan figura tersebut. Senyum hangat menghiasi bibir pulmnya.

"Aku sangat merindukan mu Cho Kyuhyun," ia mengambil napas untuk jeda lalu ia melanjutkan perkataannya "Aku harap disaat kau telah menyelasaikan urusan keluargamu disana, kau segera kembali ke Daegu, dan kita akan melewati hari-hari seperti biasa bersama."

Sungmin melirik jam kecil yang terletak di meja kerjanya, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam. "Baiklah Lee Sungmin, sekarang saatnya kau harus meneyelesaikan ini semua, Fighting!" Dengan semangat Sungmin memulai pekerjaannya.

Dan kini hanya bunyi gesekan antara pena dengan kertas yang terdengar diruangan tersebut. Detik demi detik mengalkulasikan dirinya menjadi menit. Menit demi menit menggabungkan dirinya menjadi jam. Sudah tiga jam Sungmin mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen perusahaannya. Beberapa kali Sungmin terlihat merengangkan persendian otot-ototnya karena merasa pegel menghampirinya.

Mata _foxy-_nya terus berkutat pada kertas-kertas tersebut. Sungmin mendengus kesal karena dokumen-dokumen itu belum juga selesai. Diliriknya secangkir teh ginseng yang terletak di atas meja. Tangan putih porslennya mengambil cangkir itu, perlahan dihirupnya aroma ginseng, lalu meminum teh tersebut.

Setelah meminumnya Sungmin kembali menerusi pekerjaanya yang sempat tertunda tadi. Kepala Sungmin tertunduk. Hening. Sungmin sibuk mengisi dokumen-dokumen sambil sesekali memandang layar komputer yang ada di depannya.

**TOK! TOK!**

Sungmin mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang menghampiri ruang kerjanya. "Donghae," serunya pelan. Donghae berjalan ringan ke arah Sungmin. Duduk dikursi yang telah tersedia di depan Sungmin.

"Malam ini kau, aku antar pulang, ya? Lagian kita bersama-sama lembur, jadi tak ada salahnya kalau kita pulang bersama." Sungmin yang mendengar penawaran dari Donghae hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan tertanda ia menyetujuinya.

Donghae tersenyum bersemangat. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, lalu mengacak lembut rambut hitam Sungmin. "Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu di parkiran." Ucapnya dengan senyuman yang tulus. Setelah menawarkan pulang bersama Donghae pergi dari ruang kerja Sungmin.

Sungmin melirik jam tangan kecil di pergelangan tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul satu kurang lima menit. _Lima menit lagi, _ujarnya dalam hati. Sungmin tersenyum, pekerjaanya sudah hampir selesai.

.

.

.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Kiss Goodbye**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sungmin meloncati dua anak tangga sekaligus untuk mempercepat gerakannya menuju parkiran tempat Donghae menunggunya. Ia hampir jatuh ketika meloncati dua anak tangga terakhir. Untungnya tak ada orang yang melihat, membuatnya terhindar dari rasa malu. Namun rona merah tipis tetap muncul di pipinya.

Sungmin melangkah cepat. Sungmin berbelok menuju parkiran. Di sana ia melihat Donghae yang masih mengenakan pakaian kantor dengan lengkap sedang bertengger diatas motornya, di antara motor-motor yang lain.

"Udah lama?" Sungmin menghampiri Donghae.

"Belum. Baru sampai," jawab Donghae, membuat Sungmin legah karena tidak menunggu dirinya terlalu lama.

Sungmin memakai helm yang disodorkan Donghae, kemudian duduk dibelakangnya dengan tenang. Sungmin yang sudah merasakan rasa kantuk yang luar biasa, namun Donghae belum juga mejalankan motornya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin yang mengira motor Donghae bermasalah dengan pemikiran polosnya. Donghae menatap lekat dari spion. Donghae mengadahkan kepalanya ke arah Sungmin.

"Kau terlihat sangat lesu Sungmin," ujar Donghae. "Sebaiknya kau banyak istrirahat." Donghae tersenyum lembut ke arah Sungmin.

"Iya," jawab Sungmin dengan membalas senyuman Donghae. Motor _mattic_ itu kini berjalan menyusuri jalan-jalan yang sudah sepi. Hanya keheningan menyapa mereka.

"Besok aku akan menjemput mu."

Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir pulm Sungmin. Ia hanya membukam mulutnya. Rasa kantuk yang kini tengah dirasakannya membuat dirinya hanya mampu berdiam diri disaat ditanya ini-itu dari Donghae.

**Deg.** Detak jantung Donghae berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya ketika kepala Sungmin bersandar pada punggungnya dan memeluk Donghae erat dari belakang. Sekilas ia melirik tangan yang memeluknya, lalu kembali menatap jalan dengan _focus_.

_Mianhe Kyuhyun, aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan ku pada Sungmin selamanya. Aku pasti akan merebutnya dari mu, _batin Donghae seraya mengemudikan motor _matic _yang dikendaryinnya.

_**TBC_**

Aku kembaliiii XDD

Dengan FF baru, nah kalau begitu aku tunggu

**RIVIEWS**


End file.
